New Year New Us
by rawrimadaniisaur
Summary: so this is how i decided Patricia and Eddie get back together.


Paste your document here...

New Year New Us

**A/N who else thinks there should be more explaining of the peddie break up? Eddie seemed so upset and so did Patricia they need to get back together because I didn't wait all last season for them to get together for them to break up. And if Eddie and KT start dating there will be hell to pay. This is my first fanfic so enjoy and please comment. Disclaimer: do you think I own the show I mean really look up at the authors note.**

Patricia's PoV

I know I broke up with him and all and I should be able to face him but for some reason I just can't go up to all our friends and act like everything's alright because it's not. I know I should have trusted him but it is so hard to. I know they're going to find out eventually but I don't want to ruin the happiness. So if I can just put it off for now they can all not hate me for this term.

-Time skip-

God will Joy ever stop pounding me for answers about America I can't tell her that me and him split up because of that stupid blonde. Not amber this stupid girl named Ashley who was trying to get into Eddie's pants. This caused the fight which caused both me and him to say things we didn't mean my then lets break up being the worst. If only I trusted him more we would still be together. The worst part is that he never went for anyone else all summer. This only made me feel like more of a bitch. He came in and sat down great I don't know if he is going to tell her. But he didn't so I guess its okay.

Eddie's PoV at start of episode

God where is yakker I want to talk to her about what happened. Maybe me and her can work it out because I really want her back my summer was horrible after she left my mom got really worried because I wouldn't sleep, eat or talk to anyone. I still can't believe we got in that stupid fight anyway. All because of stupid Ashley I can't believe I said that to her though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one's PoV

_"How did I not see this coming I knew you were gonna go for some stupid blonde eventually but flirting with her right in front of me that was low even for you slime ball." _

_"Patricia please I wasn't flirting with her you know I love you and since when is telling a girl I like her shirt flirting. I just noticed it because it's our favorite band. You know how we bonded before you poured milk all over my head."_

_"You probably only liked it because of how her boobs fill it out that little tramp."_

_"Yakker me and Ashley are just friends we went to the same school together last year before I transferred."_

_"Oh was she the principal's daughter you know the one you called hot"_

_"No she was some random girl who followed me around everywhere."_

_"Oh so you do like her."_

_"What no I never said that."_

_"You're sick and twisted you know that. What kind of asshole makes you come all the way to America for them so they can flirt with random girls?"_

_"Baby please o wasn't flirting with her."_

_"Don't call me baby ever got that. You're just an ass. Your dad didn't even want you and then your mum sent you away to be with him it sounds like she didn't want you either." She knew that was the worst thing she could possibly say the second the words left her mouth. It was low and Eddie's weakest spot._

_He didn't say anything to that and in a way it made her happy she loved when she drove him to the point where he wouldn't say a word. She knew she shouldn't say anything else because he would snap but she knew she wanted a fight and planned to get one._

_"Oh and how about the fact that you are so untrustworthy of me you thought I would date Alfie."_

_His fists clenched and his jaw tightened. _

_"Maybe that's because I got jealous seeing as our relationship wasn't exactly rock solid when we started out. And another thing don't even get me started on family because my mom and dad didn't send me out to boarding school at age eleven because they liked my sister better. At least my parents are trying yours decided that you're too much of a failure."_

_He knew he shouldn't have said it but she pushed him over the edge. He knew it was wrong. But this was how they fought and right after it happened he realized that they might not make up from this one._

_"You know what we should just split up its clear you don't want this. I'll go get my stuff and leave." She had to bite down on the inside of her cheek so hard it nearly bled in order not to cry._

- Time skip to after the end of the episode-

Patricia's PoV

KT screamed for help. God what could the stupid American want now? I ran down stairs to see Eddie freaking out.

"What the hell happened?" I scream at KT.

"Um I don't know he grabbed my key and started freaking out." She exclaimed.

"Just move out of the way." I say pushing her a little. "Eddie listen to me it's all going to be okay." I try to think of stuff that makes him happy but the only thing I come up with is our relationship.

"Do you remember that time the day after the dance when I heard about the bet and I poured milk all over your head? Or when I decided that you and sweetie were friends. Or the time you were trying to convince me that I like you as much as you liked me?"

He snapped out of the shock and looked into my eyes.

"What do you mean like you as much as you liked me yakker I never stopped liking you. And so you like me huh?"

"Shut up weasel." I said blushing.

"Yakker I'm sorry about what I said I never meant any of it except for the part where I said only love you." He said taking my hand.

"No it's my fault you said it if only I didn't push you over the edge none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry."

He looked straight at me and then kissed me. It felt so good to feel him touch me again after it felt like he hadn't in years when it had only been months.

"Patricia?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me again?"

"Yes yes yes a thousand times yes."

"So wait that's a yes correct?" he asked jokingly.

"Shut it slime ball."

We kissed again and the rest of the house walked in.

"Yes my peddie scrapbooks won't go to waste!" screamed Amber.

It felt good to be happy again.

**A/N I hope you liked it sorry if you didn't but that's how they got back together in my little mind. Love you please comment any ideas or constructive criticism.**

**Love you rawr **


End file.
